


On the Defense

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Series: Add-On's for the Moments we Missed [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: Keith may be Galra but, he is NOT a monster.---Because I disagree strongly with how no one got mad at Allura for being a jerk, I wrote a short little fanfic where an unspecified paladin defends the red lion pilot after team Voltron learns about Keith's heritage.





	On the Defense

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Still You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407441) by [pidgeotto_gunderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeotto_gunderson/pseuds/pidgeotto_gunderson). 



"Keith cannot be trusted and he will be treated with caution at all times. Does everyone understand? You are dismissed." The other paladins left the control room quickly, but one of them refused to budge. "No!" The voice was argumentative and unmoving. "Excuse me, but NO!" Allura looked shocked. "This is NOT ok!" Shiro stepped forwards to intervene but the Paladin ignored him. "Allura, tell me ONE time when Keith has ever been the enemy? Hm? It was the first time you met him, you didn't know him and it seemed as if we were all infiltrating your castle - your last memory had been of a massive war. But since you have gotten to KNOW him?!" Coran looked like he was about to step in but the Paladin wouldn't let him. 

"I get it! He has blood in his veins that the enemy does! But don't you REALIZE that that simple fact makes him the Galra Empire's ENEMY? Even if they DID accept him as one of their own, do you think they would EVER let him forget that he wasn't fully Galra? NO!" History lessons from earth filtered through their rage. "Our planet warred against itself because of one HUMAN who turned and fought for dominion. Do you know what his reasoning was?"

"It was his self-proclaimed duty, as well as his people, to be superiors over every other human - JUST because of their RACE! I don't know what you call that, but I call it racist! Discriminating against a person, or a group of people, just because of the DNA that is flowing through their veins!" The Paladin jabbed a finger at her angrily. "Did YOU get to choose what you were born with?! NO!" Angrily pointing at themselves, the paladin continued. "Do you think that I got to CHOOSE who my parents were?! Or where they were from, or how they looked, or what their ancestors did?! The answer is NO Allura!" 

Taking a breath in, trying to calm themselves, they looked back at the Altean Princess. "I don't think a word I just said will have even mattered to you, Princess," they hissed out the name as if it were an insult, "but I think you should know by now, that your parents' choices or ethnicity do not determine who you are. Just look at yourself. Your parents do influence you, but they do NOT make up who you are as a person." The Paladin felt themselves suddenly reflecting on all the words they had just said in their anger and flushed, slighting nodding their head as they looked away. "Keith deserves to be a person, not an object of your anger. And if you can't do that, then..." The Paladin turned their back to the Altean. 

"Then I'm leaving with Keith tonight. You can get yourself new Paladins, but you can't get a new Keith. He is worth the entire universe and more. So is each and every single one of the people, humans or not, on this ship." Pausing, the Paladin shivered. "Just imagine how the rest of us feel, Allura. To know that if we even have a hint of something alien in our DNA, despite all we've done for you, you'd turn on us and treat us as if WE were the enemy."

The Paladin looked over their shoulder for a moment as they walked to the exit."We have no control over our heritage besides keeping its memory alive. This treatment is insisting that your FRIEND's heritage should have died long before he came to us. When you can start getting past the fact that his family, which ABANDONED HIM, was not JUST human - that's when I'll be ready to feel sympathy for you - Because WE are his family now, and I REFUSE to abandon him as well." And with that, the Paladin left the control room. 

\---

Silently hiding in the hallway silently, right next to the entryway of the room for the entire conversation, Keith had just heard everything that was said.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is me blowing steam about Allura being rude (I have a bit of a temper - I had to calm myself down so that's when the paladin starts feeling guilty about being rude) to Keith! I might have to re-edit this story so that it makes more sense and so that it flows better, but I'm pretty happy with it as it is right now! :D Tell me what you think in the comments! Do you have any suggestions? Questions? 
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night! :D


End file.
